


Secret Job

by LilacGalacticFox



Series: Peter Parker One-shots [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool flirting, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Worker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Underage Working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox
Summary: Peter and May were struggling financially, and they were not the pair to ask for money. instead of May getting another job, Peter managed to get a job.However, it wasn't exactly a job that May, nor the Avengers, would be very accepting of.Peter somehow manages to get a job at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children, aka the home of Deadpool. Whatever could go wrong?
Relationships: Background | Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Peter Parker One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007967
Comments: 9
Kudos: 345





	Secret Job

Peter and May were struggling financially, so Peter had insisted that he got himself a job. May had outright refused, but after Peter used his puppy eyes to his advantage, she finally gave in. So, Peter had written his CV, including that he had 'Extra Curricular Activities' (AKA Spiderman).

He had gone to many different places, interviews and shops, but none would take him on, either become of his 'activities' or because he was a fifteen year old high schooler. However, Peter had expected this, so he had made a code that would find jobs to his specific needs.

Eventually he spotted a perfect one. It was in a bar called Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children, which isn't the best name for a bar, but who is Peter to judge? 

He responded to the AD, and they said he could come whenever he wanted, seemingly eager someone responded. Peter decided that he should go right away, to check the place out. Luckily it had the address, unlike many others.

So, here Peter was, stood outside Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children. Yeah, he really needs to find a way to shorten that name. He could hear quite a ruckus inside, so he guessed that this must be a popular bar, although, he had never heard of it before. 

He takes a deep breath, then gently knocks on the door. It seems as though the whole room had gone silent. All Peter could hear was whispers, that even with his enhanced hearing was hard to pick up. Then, he hears footsteps approaching the door.

The door swings open to reveal a man with scruffy, brown hair and black glasses. The man's eyes travel up and down Peter, making him feel self conscious. Peter could also feel his spider-sense telling him most people were watching the interaction too. The man then looks at Peter's face and he asks, "How did you find this place?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Peter apologises, realising he hadn't actually said why he was there. "I found your AD, and they said I could come whenever, so I thought now would be a good time, as I was free."

"We don't accept people like you," the man says, starting to shut the door in Peter's face.

He quickly catches it, holding it steady with no problem at all, and he says, "Please, just give me a chance. I'll do anything."

"I'm going to regret this..." The man mumbles to himself, rubbing his temple. He then sighs and says, "Fine. I'll give you two weeks, and if I don't like you, or I don't' think you can handle this, you're gone. Got it?"

Peter smiles and he says, "Got it."

**~Time Skip~**

Peter had gotten through the two weeks, and Weasel- the man who had first met him- had decided to keep him on. Although the boy was light hearted and kind, he didn't mind doing the dirty work, and keeping what happened inside a secret. Peter would clean up the blood, as well as helping people with their injuries. 

He even sometimes helped with the moving of weapons. Peter did all of this, yet still acted like a little puppy, which was why that was his nickname. Weasel refused for peter to tell him or let him use his real name, saying how it was dangerous in this line of work, and how they shouldn't know his real name.

To everyone who ever went to the House (Peter's name for the bar), they always distinctly remembered Puppy. How he was always kind and understanding to everyone who came into the bar, Mercenary or not. He would always crack jokes, smile and be there for them, always comforting. They all thought he was an angle, and they all swore to protect Puppy, no matter what.

Peter had now been working at the House for a year. Sure, it wasn't the most ideal job, but it payed good money, and the people there weren't actually that bad. Sure, if he had come here as Spiderman, he would have them all locked up. But, after meeting them, he realised that they weren't bad. they just needed money, much like Peter did. So, it had really shown something to him, and whenever he went out as Spiderman, he always avoided the people from the bar, and he always gave people the benefit of the doubt.

However, he still had to keep this secret. He hadn't even told ned what his job really was, he just said he worked in a low class Bar. He also definitely couldn't tell May, as she would instantly make him quit, and they would be back to square one. But the worst people he had to hide it from, and most important to do so, was the Avengers.

The Avengers hated Mercenaries, especially Deadpool, who was a regular at the House, and he had become close friends with. So, Peter definitely couldn't let them find out about his job. That would not end well, for him, or the bar.

**~~~~**

Tony, Steve, Natasha and Bucky were all on a mission. SHIELD had apparently found a bar that seemed suspicious, and some people never returned after entering. SHIELD also knew that Deadpool would constantly go there, so that was suspicious, and that was why it was their job to investigate and take it down.

Bucky was wearing his more human looking arm- which Shuri had made for him-, so it wouldn't look suspicious, as well as wearing some dark clothing. Tony was wearing less 'expensive' clothing, looking more like Bucky did when he was on the run. Steve was wearing baggy clothing, so his large frame wouldn't be so prominent, and wouldn't give him away. And then Natasha was wearing a black dress, and her hair curled in a ponytail.

They entered the bar, and sat down at one of the empty tables in the corner, where it was darker, so they wouldn't be in direct vision of everyone. They looked around, surveying their surroundings. They spotted who they guessed must have been a worker, possibly the boss, who wore black glasses and had scruffy brown hair. They saw all of the customers being rowdy, betting, laughing, eating and drinking.

Then a young man exited the kitchen, using his back to push the doors open. As soon as the customers heard the doors open, half of them exclaimed, "Puppy!"

The man chuckles at them, and walks over to the larger table, full of mercenaries. He places the plates down and he says, "Careful guys, don't eat too much of these. They could get you ill with how greasy they are."

"Oi! I'll have ya for that!" they hear from the kitchen, causing everyone to laugh, and 'Puppy' to shake his head.

The team of Avengers watch Puppy carefully, seeing how he got along with everyone. They knew that he would be something to investigate fully, in order to understand and take down the bar. 

Puppy then walked over to a man who was sat along at a table. Puppy sits down beside him, and he places his hand gently over his. Puppy asks softly, "Hey. What happened?"

"M-my son. The treatment is getting more expensive, a-and I couldn't complete the last j-job. They w-wanted me to k-kill a little girl, pup. I-I just c-couldn't do it," the man replies. 

The man then starts to sob, and Puppy quickly pulls him into his lap. He places the man's head in his chest, and he smooths his hair and back. He says softly to the man, "It isn't you're fault, Jeremy. You can't always finish a job, especially if the person doesn't deserve it. And you're son is a brave boy, he's going to get through this."

"B-but how? I d-don't have the money!" he cries, muffled by Puppy's chest. 

The Avengers were watching intently, watching how this young man, who worked at this bar, was looking after a man who killed for money.

Puppy holds him tighter and he responds, "I'll help. I'll get you some money, but you'll have to get some too. I'm sure some people here would be willing to help too. We're all going through similar things, so maybe we should try and help one-another more often."

The man looks at Puppy hopefully, and he asks, "R-really?"

Puppy nods and says, "Of course."

The man tightly hugs Puppy, and some of the other men start aweing at them, and then start taking out some money. They walk over to Puppy and place it next to the man, all saying they would help with his son, and saying how he should have told them sooner.

The man then let's go of Puppy, who stands up and pats the man's head. He then starts to walk towards the bar. However, before he could get there, the bar doors slam open, and Deadpool comes skipping in.

The Avenger scowl at the sight of the merc with the mouth, watching his every move, and ready to step in if necessary. What happened next, they really didn't expect.

Deadpool spots Puppy, and his mask's eyes widen, and seemingly sparkle. He then sprints to Puppy and pulls him in an embrace, spinning the giggling young man around. Deadpool exclaims, as he does this, "Baby boy!"

The Avenger's eyes gape at the sight before them, as Deadpool places Puppy down and pulls his mask up, to reveal his scarred chin and nose. He then sets kisses all over the young man's face. Puppy continues to giggle and then squeaks out, "Wade, stop it! You know I'm ticklish!"

"Never!" Deadpool- or Wade- exclaims, continuing to place kisses over his face, and tickle his sides. Puppy squeals, causing the whole room to laugh and awe at him, which in turn makes the boy blush.

Deadpool them stops and grins cheekily at him, and then Puppy whacks him around the back of the head, giving a 'hmpf'. Deadpool pouts at him, and Puppy just shakes his head, and walks towards the bar.

Puppy picks up a pen and pad, then starts walking over to the Avengers, seemingly yo come take their order. Puppy's head was pointed down towards the pad, so the group weren't able to see his face.

He then says, "Welcome to the House! What can I get for yo-"

Puppy had looked up at that point, but when he saw their faces, his eyes widen and his pen and pad falls to the floor. They look at each other confused, but then look over to Puppy. Their own eyes widen when they see that 'Puppy' was actually Peter, THEIR Peter.

"Shit," Peter mutters, eyes darting around the room. "W-what're you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same, kid," Tony says, eyebrow raised.

"I asked first," Peter replies, looking back to them.

"SHIELD wants us to bring this place down," Bucky replies, eyeing the teen.

"What? No, no. You can't do that," Peter quickly says. Steve also raises an eyebrow at him and Peter explains, "They aren't bad people. Sure, they do some bad things, but the people who come here only take jobs for people who really deserve it. And plus, ever since I started working here, their jobs have been lessening, but they've been getting payed more, meaning they don't have to do as many jobs, meaning less deaths."

Natasha sighs and says, "And why _are_ you here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Peter gulps and rubs the back of his neck, muttering under his breath. Tony rolls his eyes and he says, "Speak up. We can't hear you."

Peter mumbles again, Steve and Bucky only just able to hear him, but still not quiet sure on what he said. Tony was getting irritated, so he snaps and says, "Just tell us for god sake!"

"I need the money, okay?!" Peter shouts, tears in his eyes. The whole room goes silent, looking over to where their Puppy was, watching them suspiciously. "Aunt May and I don't have money! She already had three jobs, so I forced her to let me have one! I found this place, and they let me trail for two weeks, and they payed well! Sure it's not the best place, but I thought I could help them, which I have! But May's been getting worse, she's got Cancer now, and she can't work anymore! So I dropped out of school to work here full time, because I don't have the money! And my other, so called 'job' I don't get payed for!"

The Avengers watched the crying boy in shock. They had no idea May was unwell, or that Peter had dropped out of school, or that he even had a job. They all felt guilty for not realising it.

When they snapped out of their thoughts, Deadpool was hugging the teen, who was crying in his chest, and walking him over to the bar, so he could sit down. Once Deadpool sat down, sitting Peter in his lap, he looks over to the Avengers, and glares at them. He then mouths to them, 'You're dead.'

The Avengers quickly stand up and rush out, knowing Peter wouldn't want to see them, and they- kinda, not really- trusted Deadpool to look after him. Once they left, everyone was silent, the only thing that was heard was the teen's sobs.

From that day forward, Peter would always have money for food, necessities and his Aunt's treatment. He would always work at the House, and he would always help others, as well as them helping him. Whenever he went on patrol, Wade was there with him, protecting him, and being mentored by Spiderman, to be a better person. The Avengers apologised, and shut down the case for the House, and still let Peter help them on missions, but Spidey preferred to be with his partner, Deadpool.

Peter never left that job, but he also never stopped being his alter ego.

**_Life was great._ **


End file.
